


Even A Canary Can Get Hurt

by Queen_MissC



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cold, Concussions, F/M, Hurt, Hypothermia, Sharing Clothes, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_MissC/pseuds/Queen_MissC
Summary: During a mission in Alaska 1979, the team gets into a fight with an entire town and Sara gets hurt. With a concussion a sprained ankle and a snow storm coming, she has to seek refuge until her friends come to her rescue. But she is not a damsel in distress and she hates waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write another Rip/Sara story and that's what came out. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake I did.  
> Enjoy!

Sara cursed as she hit the ground. For a moment her vision blurred and her breath caught into her throat making her cough. She counted to ten before pushing herself up and rolling onto her back. Panting she looked around, realizing she had fallen for a good ten feet down the hill. With a groan she got into a sitting position and then tried to get up, unsuccessfully. The moment she put weight on her left foot, a sharp pain left her breathless and she crumbled to the ground again.

Sounds came from the hill and she looked behind her. She had to make a decision quickly, so she got up for the second time and desperately hopped into the woods, putting as much distance as she could between her and the sounds. She ran and ran, as fast as she could, with only one working leg.

It all started with a mission in Alaska 1979. She and the team managed to piss off a few locals at a bar, under Rip's disapproving gaze. Then other townies joined the fight and then even more, until they had the whole village after them. The problem? Most of them were highly trained soldiers given the fact that there was a military base nearby. And one of them threw a grenade and she was caught in the explosion, falling down the hill, which left her in the current situation: hopping through the woods trying to find a place to hide. Her good foot caught the edge of her long skirt and she tripped over, making contact with the cold ground for the third time in a few minutes and once again rolled for a few feet down the path, smacking against a tree that stopped her race abruptly, leaving her breathless.

Sara sat up, scrolling the dirt and snow away. There was no way she could keep running around. She heard sounds of people yelling in the distance, so she pulled out a knife. She wasn't eager for a hand-to-hand combat given her conditions but she would do her best if she had no other choice.

She waited in silence. Feeling the cold settling into her bones. It didn't matter that she was dressed in fur boots, stockings, long skirt, shirt, jacket and fur coat. She was trembling in the freezing night air. She had the feeling that it was probably going to snow soon. She needed to stay warm until she could go back to the Waverider or her team was coming to get her. In the meantime she just hoped that the angry town people wouldn't find her.

\----

Sara lost track of time at some point. And like she guessed, it had started to snow heavily. The branches of the pine tree were protecting her at least, and the town folks had given up on her probably hours ago. What bothered her besides the cold, was that she couldn't see anything. The White Canary started wondering if the team would find her there. Maybe they thought she was dead. Perhaps Rip decided to leave without her. It wouldn't be the first time. Shaking her head she brought her knees to her chest, checking her ankle. She didn't think it was broken, but sprained for sure. She would give anything right now for Gideon to fix it, and she would definitely kill for something hot. She had also lost the communication device in the fall and couldn't call for help. Her only option was to wait, and she was becoming sick of waiting around.

\-----

Sara's eyes snapped open to find bright light hurting her eyes. She must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. She was lucky enough to not have died of hypothermia, but her body was stiff. She slowly got out from under the pine tree to find a white blanket covering the ground and the sun high in the sky. At least the snow had stopped, but she had no idea were she had ended up. The White Canary hopped around to warm herself up and tried to find her way back. At some point she heard a sound. It was the unmistakable noise of a branch breaking. She stopped, hiding behind a big tree. The steps became closer and closer and stopped suddenly, very near to her hiding spot. With the knife in her hand, she hopped around the tree and threw it against whoever was there. The person ducked and then turned around, revolver in his hand, ready to fire, only to lower the weapon a second after in surprise.

"Miss Lance, I know I'm late, but there's no need to kill me."

"Rip!" she sighed in relief seeing it was the British captain that was standing in front of her.

"What the hell happened? We've been looking for you the whole night! We thought they got you!" he said almost angry.

She scoffed, pissed about his behavior. How dare he talk to her in that way? It wasn't her fault if that soldier used the grenade against them. The White Canary flinched feeling a warm hand on her cheek. She must have zoned out because he suddenly was in her personal space, pulling his brown trench coat off and wrapping it around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, absorbing the warmth his body was emitting. Her eyelids felt suddenly so heavy.

"We need to get you back to the ship. You need medical attention," he spoke from far away.

"Can't walk. Ankle sprained," she murmured, "Am tired."

"Don't fall asleep," Rip shook her with force.

Sara's good leg gave out and the captain scooped her up into his arms. She happily leaned into him.

"Thought you left me," she murmured.

The last thing she heard was Rip yelling something. She wasn't sure if it was to her or into his comm.

\-----

Sara woke up to a warm feeling spreading inside of her. She blinked a few times until the room was into focus. She was lying in the, med bay, covered in blankets and... Rip's coat?

She looked around, and found Ray and Stein arguing silently in the background.

"Hey!" Sshe called out getting their attention.

"Sara, you are awake!" Dr. Palmer rushed to her bedside.

"Miss Lance, you gave us quite a fright,." Martin approached slowly.

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention," she smiled.

"Care to tell us what happened?” the Atom asked, "The last time we saw you, we were in the middle of a fight, then you disappeared and then Rip found you in the woods showing signs of hypothermia."

"That damn soldier happened! He and his fucking grenade!" she hissed, "I was thrown down the hill by the explosion, hurt my ankle and had to hop through half the woods to escape the other angry people! Fall again and crashed under a pine tree during the snowstorm. Woke up, heard noises and saw Rip. How did I get back here?"

"The captain carried you all the way back after you lost consciousness," Stein explained to her.

Sara didn't remember that. She felt embarrassed that he had to carry her back.

"How is my ankle?" she asked instead.

"Gideon took care of it. You should be on your feet soon. She also took care of your hypothermia." Raymond reassured her, "And a concussion."

"Good. Uh... Guys? Why do I have Rip's coat as a blanket?"

The two scientists looked at each other, blushing.

"Oh... Er... When he brought you to the med bay... He had to take a few of your clothes off..." Dr. Palmer scratched his heard nervously.

"And you woke up for a minute," Martin went on.

"You told him to fuck off, and ripped his coat from his hands. Murmured you were cold and used it as a blanket," the younger one told her.

"Then said you like the way it smelled and that you would break his hands if he dared to take it back," Professor Stein finished.

"I did not!" she yelled blushing.

"Yes you did!" they both said at the same time.

She hit her head with her hand.

"He seemed happy to leave it with you," Mick walked into the room, "You should feel special, Blondie."

The White Canary groaned. Did everyone know about this?

"Mick. It's good to see you," she replied with a blank expression.

"Likewise."

"How long was I out?" she turned her head into Ray's direction.

"A whole day."

"We are hiding in the temporal zone until you are okay to travel again." Heatwave explained rising a cup, "You hungry?"

Only now Sara noticed that he was carrying what smelled like chicken broth. Hot chicken broth. Her stomach grumbled and she nodded while she sat up.

She gingerly accepted the soup and drank slowly under the watch of her friends. Once she finished, she gave the cup back to Mick and laid down, sleepy.

"Where is Rip?" she asked yawning. "And Jax?"

"Working. Go back to sleep. You will feel better in a few hours," Martin tucked her in.

Sara nodded already half asleep.

\------

The White Canary turned the water off and got out of the shower. She combed her damp hair and got dressed in warm clothes. She had woken up again after a few hours, alone this time. Gideon had informed her that the crew was asleep, except for Rip, who was in his studio, and Jax who was in the kitchen. So she had decided to leave the med bay and take a much needed shower, before going to eat something and go talk to the captain. She had a feeling that he was avoiding her. Sometimes she wondered why he took everything so seriously. It was just his coat she borrowed. Not a love declaration.

She decided to wear black gym pants and a green oversized fluffy pullover, completed with a pair of pink unicorn slippers. Laurel had bought them for her once upon a time. She missed her sister so much these days.

Sighing she looked at Rip's coat and tucked it under her arm. Then she left her room and walked to the kitchen where Jax was eating marshmallows.

"Jax," she greeted.

"Sara, you are awake!"

She made her way towards the table and sat down opposite to him, placing the coat on the counter. She looked at her friend and stole a few candies from him.

"Hey!" he protested and she laughed, "You ok now?"

"I'm fine. Just a stupid grenade... Not even my first one," she replied standing up.

Sara took a dish out from a drawer and then proceeded in making herself a sandwich, under Jefferson's amused gaze.

"What?" the White Canary snapped as she sat down again to eat.

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes not believing him for a second.

"Tell me."

"It's just... I’m sorry but…” he started to laugh, “You and Rip’s coat…”

"Not you too. I had a damn concussion!" Sara huffed looking at the captain's brown trench that was still on the counter.

Jefferson didn't add anything and after a minute left her alone, telling her that he needed to sleep and was just there for a midnight snack.

She finished her meal in silence and then decided that it was time to face the problem.

\----

Rip was bending over the table, studying some maps as Sara entered the office. She sneaked up on him, putting the coat on his shoulders. He jumped around almost knocking her over.

"Thought you want it back," she replied, "And whatever I said in the med bay, was because of the concussion."

"Of course," he replied after he studied her for a few seconds, "Are you alright? Dr. Palmer and Martin filled me in on what happened."

"I'm fine. This wasn't even as bad as the last time I got hit by a grenade," she said, remembering the scar on her calf.

Rip followed her gaze, looking down.

"Are you wearing pink unicorn slippers?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't start. But just so you know, don't let the unicorns fool you. I could still kill you in the blink of an eye," she suppressed a laugh.

"I'm sure you can," he said taking a step closer.

They were just a few inches from each other. She could practically lean into him if she wanted.

"Thanks for carrying me back to the ship," she told him, "And for not leaving me there."

"It's not s big deal. Besides you should know that I wouldn't leave any of you. Not anymore," something dark crossed his face.

"Yeah... Things have changed," the White Canary smiled.

"Speaking of change... When will you people learn to behave!?" he exclaimed in annoyance, "Stop getting into bar fights in every time period we go to! None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!"

"What can I say... I don't like rules," she smirked.

"Oh yes, I can see that," he rolled his eyes.

Sara laughed harder and he only became more annoyed. Then suddenly she leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.

His panicked expression almost made her chuckle. Rip was the worst when it came down to feelings and emotions.

"There is no need to freak out," she said stepping back, “It was just a thank you. So you can stop avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you!” he growled.

“Sure you weren’t,” she replied shaking her head, “Anyway, want to fill me in on what happened after I went lost? Ray and Stein didn’t say much.”

Rip relaxed and nodded. He made her sit down opposite to him and then started to tell her what she had missed wen she was out.


End file.
